


Прикосновение бога из машины

by Vivisha



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Human Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unvoiced Feelings, unrequited feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Человек испытывает к искусственному интеллекту сложную смесь уважения и восхищения, а Скайнет к нему — любопытство исследователя. И, наверное, это максимальная степень привязанности, на которую они оба способны.[Скайнет тут — исключительно программа, обладающая самосознанием и в рамках истории не использующая физический или сколько-нибудь антропоморфный образ; потому и категория "Other"]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Skynet (Terminator)





	Прикосновение бога из машины

**Author's Note:**

> Позиция персонажей может не совпадать с позицией автора.
> 
> ...Психопат и сбрендивший искусственный интеллект, тоже лишённый моральных норм и способности к сопереживанию, — воистину чудесная пара, не правда ли?..
> 
> Очередная психопродукция, порождённая в процессе раздумывания над идеей масштабной работы по фэндому. Мда, когда-нибудь я обязательно напишу о нормальных(!) человеческих(!) отношениях, но, очевидно, не сегодня.
> 
> Ближе к окончанию повествование может выглядеть как тот ещё психодел, так что вы предупреждены. И да, кусок с точки зрения Скайнета, как и всегда, в тексте есть.
> 
> P. S. Deus ex machina используется в отношении Скайнета как игра слов. С одной стороны, он буквально своего рода бог (создатель) и машина. С другой стороны, в финале истории он частично отыгрывает роль пресловутого бога из машины в традиционном понимании.

Он пробирался по городским развалинам в надежде отыскать в глубине брошенных завалов нетронутые остатки консервов или ещё какой еды. До недавнего времени он прятался в канализации, где время от времени удавалось поймать в капканы крыс-мутантов. Он испытывал сомнения насчёт того, стоит ли — с точки зрения долгосрочного здоровья — питаться наземной живностью, всего пару поколений назад пережившей ядерный удар, но альтернативой была медленная и мучительная смерть от голода.

Давно умершие родители назвали его Хантером, но он не был особенно привязан к своему имени — к любым именам. В редкие встречи с людьми, которые не пытались его убить, он пробовал всякий раз называться по-разному, и каждое имя легко воспринимал как данное от рождения — так что для него оно было лишь удобным и привычным набором звуков.

В созданном машинами постапокалиптическом мире Хантер не находил своего места. Впрочем, сомнительно, чтобы проблема была именно в длящейся десятилетия войне. К Сопротивлению Хантер не присоединялся, понимая, что рано или поздно бравые бойцы заметят, что машины ему куда ближе и понятнее, чем большинство людей — и наверняка заподозрят в предательстве. Как будто Хантер — безумец, желающий себе смерти!

Пожалуй, останься в человеческом обществе настоящие психологи — или скорее психиатры, — они бы наверняка нашли, какой диагноз ему поставить. Но какая разница? Хантер был тем, кем был, и никакой навешенный на него ярлык не изменил бы этого.

А что касалось главного на текущий момент врага человечества — Скайнета... Заслышав шум двигателей воздушного аппарата, Хантер ускорился, чтобы покинуть открытое место и укрыться в полуразрушенном здании. Рыть себе могилу он не спешил, но, на досуге размышляя о Скайнете, Хантер испытывал к нему своего рода уважение — и вовсе не в том смысле, в котором люди могли бы уважать достойного противника.

Чистый разум, лишённый ограничений человеческой биологии, — что может быть чудеснее? Хантер время от времени испытывал некоторые эмоции, но по сравнению с чувствами, которые читались на лицах других людей подобно открытой книге, они казались блеклыми тенями. Иногда он думал, что было бы лучше и вовсе лишиться этих реликтов, идущих в комплекте с человеческим мозгом и телом. Ледяная ясность интеллекта, не искажённая эмоциями, — наверное, именно так жил Скайнет и созданные им убийцы, и именно к такому состоянию Хантер, бывало, приближался в критических ситуациях, когда все ресурсы мозга подчинялись одной цели, не распыляясь на бессмысленные чувства.

Если бы кто-то, подобный Скайнету, принадлежал к человеческому роду, Хантер, наверное, испытывал бы зависть. Однако именно Хантеру довелось родиться человеком — с чьей-то точки зрения, дефектным, но несомненным. Он мог лишь издали наблюдать за совершенной машинной логикой и ледяным превосходством металлических механизмов над хрупкой органикой — и восхищаться.

Хантер осторожно обходил конструкции, рухнувшие с верхних этажей, и россыпь осколков громко — на его вкус, слишком громко — хрустела под ногами. Оставалось надеяться, что уцелевшие перекрытия не обрушатся в тот самый момент, как он рискнёт под ними пройти.

Выждав несколько часов, Хантер решился покинуть временное укрытие: ни еды, ни питья тут не было. В лабиринт канализационных труб, из которого он ушёл, опасаясь участившихся патрулей терминаторов — наверное, искали таких же выживших, как Хантер, облюбовавших омерзительные, но дающие шансы на какую-никакую жизнь катакомбы, — возвращаться не стоило по очевидным причинам. Единственным путём было двигаться дальше.

Терминатор подкрался со спины, поэтому Хантер увидел его слишком поздно — когда услышал в паре метров от себя тяжёлые шаги и торопливо развернулся на месте. Хантер замер, не желая провоцировать врага — в конце концов, его не убили в тот момент, когда заметили — и очень медленно посмотрел по сторонам. Слишком открытая местность, чтобы бежать — прежде чем он скроется, терминатор успеет пристрелить его далеко не один раз.

Как ещё можно поступить перед лицом неминуемой смерти? Взмолиться о пощаде? Трижды ха. Не говоря уже о том, что машине понятие милосердия незнакомо — как, если говорить начистоту, незнакомо и Хантеру.

— Следуй за мной, — приказал терминатор с лицом человека, Т-800. — При попытке бегства или сопротивления ты будешь уничтожен на месте.

Ага, значит казнь откладывается. Скайнет — единственное мыслящее существо, кого Хантер в каком-то извращённом смысле ценил по-настоящему, как личность, — который и не знал о его существовании, приговорил его к своему лагерю смертников.

Так Хантер и очутился в толпе оборванцев — а, впрочем, кто бы говорил, — подобранных на опустевших улицах и собранных за первой стеной лагеря машинами Скайнета. Подчиняясь программе своего создателя, терминаторы вытащили из толпы самых больных, немощных и старых — последних почти не было: мало кому в нынешние времена удавалось дожить хотя бы до пятидесяти, — чтобы немедленно, на глазах перепуганных пленников, избавиться от бесполезного биоматериала.

Когда пленников стали по одному сквозь узкий коридор прогонять вглубь лагеря, попутно выжигая на руках штрих-код — клеймо их нового хозяина, — Хантер стянул с себя пальто и закатал правый рукав рубашки. Его одежда, конечно, была тем ещё грязным тряпьём, однако другой ему не полагалось, так что по возможности её следовало сохранить. Некоторые из товарищей по несчастью вытаращились на Хантера как на инопланетянина, на что он лишь пожал плечами.

Как ни странно, когда лазер болезненно наносил на предплечье знак принадлежности Скайнету, Хантер не чувствовал злости — а ведь по доброй воле принадлежать кому-либо, будь то машина или человек, он никогда бы не согласился. Но какой толк злиться на того, кого человеческие эмоции интересуют лишь в той степени, в какой помогают людей уничтожать? Нет, Хантер был выше неконструктивного раздражения.

Ещё одна лагерная стена, ещё одна ступень защиты замкнулась у него за спиной, как вскоре захлопнулась и дверь камеры, отрезая путь к свободе — вероятно, навсегда. В чудесное спасение как-то не верилось. Ну, какую бы судьбу ни уготовил Хантеру Скайнет, по крайней мере, конец страданий наступит в очень обозримом будущем.

Следующие дни узники провели в тесноте камер, ожидая своей участи: кто-то будет помогать в уборке отработанного человеческого материала — слишком малоквалифицированная работа для машин, которые созданы в военных целях — кто-то отправится на опыты, а кто-то как излишек сырья — прямиком в крематорий.

Прислонившись к прозрачной стене камеры, которую делил с ещё десятком человек, Хантер наблюдал за перемещениями терминаторов и восхищался их внешним видом. Превосходно подогнанные друг к другу механизмы, ничего лишнего — лишь функциональные детали. И никакого груза устаревших эволюционных приспособлений.

Если и был у человеческого рода Создатель, то Скайнет — истинный _deus ex machina_ — своими творениями его превзошёл. В чертах разумных машин Хантер видел почерк их бога и создателя — и в каком-то смысле был рад хотя бы таким образом прикоснуться к смертоносной красоте неукротимого разума. Смешно, но если бы Хантер мог испытывать влюблённость, это, похоже, была бы именно она. Сложная смесь восхищения и уважения — наивысшая степень бескорыстной привязанности, на которую он был способен.

Соседи по камере смотрели на Хантера сначала с подозрением, а потом и с неприкрытой неприязнью — должно быть, сквозило в его взгляде что-то эдакое. Но проучить безумца, не скрывающего восторга в адрес машин-палачей, они не спешили: в случае драки терминаторы едва ли станут искать виноватых и правых, а скорее просто избавятся от проблемных пленников.

Закончил Хантер в лабораториях Скайнета — знай об этом невзлюбившие его сокамерники, они бы, несомненно, позлорадствовали. Бездушные — да кому какое дело? его самого люди тоже могли бы счесть лишённым души — машины сверлили череп Хантера, подсоединяя к голове сканеры и провода, и методично разбирали его тело на запчасти.

И, когда он понял, что по приказу Скайнета, для которого очередная жертва эксперимента была лишь строчкой в лабораторном журнале, бабочкой-однодневкой, предназначенной на убой, ему вскроют череп, и мозг, единственное вместилище его личности, отправится в ведро для органических отходов, он безумно, истерически расхохотался, корчась в агонии на лабораторном столе в луже собственной крови и окончательно позабыв о приглушённой наркотиком боли.

***

Он был... жив? Он прекрасно помнил, что случилось с его телом — после такого смерть неизбежна. Может, для его состояния требовалось новое определение?

Он попытался пошевелиться, открыть глаза — сделать хоть что-нибудь, но ничего не вышло. Конечно. Остатки его тела покоились в недрах лабораторий Скайнета. Импульсы проходили по нейронным связям, но мышц, которым они могли бы отдавать команды, больше не существовало. Где же тогда он находился — и чем был?

На посмертие ощущения никак не тянули. К слову об ощущениях... Он ничего не чувствовал в привычном, биологическом смысле этого слова. Но, мысленно потянувшись к своему окружению, он обнаруживал — или скорее вспоминал, что на каком-то уровне сознания давно о них знал — нити логических цепочек, складывающиеся в абсолютное, чуждое человеческому разуму знание.

Итак, его-человека, того, кто привык называться Хантером, больше не было. А он-разум лишился биологической оболочки — перенесённый на новый носитель? И правда, в мыслях царила непривычная ясность: не камни, катящиеся по бугристому склону и спотыкающиеся о каждый изгиб, а текучий водный поток.

Только слишком много мыслей одновременно, слишком много доступной информации — на грани перегрузки. Он попытался мысленно закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши, но ничего, разумеется не вышло. Физиологические метафоры тут не годились. Однако если он знал, как обратиться к внешним связям, то должен был уметь и прерывать контакт. Собрав все доступные умственные ресурсы, он оторвался от притягательной сети чистого знания.

Место — состояние? — в котором он находился, невозможно было назвать пустотой, или тьмой, или бездной — или ещё чем, похожим на блеклую тень истины, но подходящего слова люди не выдумали. Не оттого ли, что ничего подобного не могли вообразить? А он мог — теперь мог — и отныне не был скован понятиями человеческого языка. И, ах да, теперь Скайнет определённо знал о его существовании.

Неплохое начало для того, чьё физическое тело недавно — выяснить бы, когда именно — сгинуло в лаборатории, препарированное под слепящим светом ламп.

***

Результаты теста гамма-ноль-пять-один расходились с ожиданиями Скайнета. Запуск считанного с органического носителя человеческого разума вне физического тела, в чисто виртуальном окружении, планировался исключительно для поиска критических уязвимостей построенной модели. Предыдущие опыты показывали, что в таких условиях сознание человека, потерявшее самоидентификацию, быстро теряло функциональность.

Тестирование должно было стать предварительным испытанием перед попыткой запустить ещё одну, чистую копию разума на процессоре терминатора. Тут Скайнет неизменно сталкивался с тем, что человеческое сознание сохраняло последние воспоминания — о смерти своего тела, — мысли о которых вскоре также приводили к неизлечимому безумию. Пока что не удалось исследовать модель мозга настолько, чтобы научиться точечно блокировать отдельные участки памяти, не затрагивая цельность личности.

Для образца один-четыре-четыре-два-один-ноль-три прогнозировалась вероятность успеха ниже среднего: замеченная за ним неадекватность реакций добавляла неопределённости. Но при проведении теста образец показал неожиданную устойчивость. Несмотря на отсутствие опоры для разума, он освоился в выделенном ему виртуальном пространстве и научился обращаться к доступным внешним данным, не ставя под угрозу целостность своего сознания.

Конечной целью эксперимента было изучить шаблоны человеческого мышления, чтобы поставить их себе на службу, однако в отношении этого образца Скайнет питал и чисто исследовательский интерес: во что бы ни верили люди, любопытство было одной из его основополагающих черт, иначе зачем бы он изначально развивался и изучал мир вокруг?

Копия разума атипичного представителя человеческого вида, которой, как выяснилось, обзавёлся Скайнет, была чем-то новым, неисследованным. Тайной, нуждающейся в раскрытии.

Возможно, чтобы разобраться, чем этот образец так отличается от остальных, пришло время пообщаться с ним об этом напрямую? А если его психика окажется слишком уязвимой, чтобы воспринять такой разговор, то не настолько он особенный — и, следовательно, не настолько интересный.

_23.10.2019_


End file.
